


A king's price

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Alexios, through his mother, belongs to the Agiad line of kings, which means that when Pausanias is removed for being a puppet of the cult, Alexios is tasked to replace him. However, as he's just reclaimed his citzienship, he needs to marry and have children and his spouse should be someone whose loyalty to Sparta is unquestionable.Stentor.
Relationships: Alexios/Stentor (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	A king's price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



“Alexios, thank you for coming.” Archidamos greeted him as Alexios was being led into his home. The palace was strictly for business, Sparta’s kings lived in the same kind of houses as other Spartiates. 

“Your majesty.” Alexios bowed his head slightly.

“Pausanias has confessed to his involvement in the Cult”, Archidamos continued, pouring wine diluted with water for both of them. “Apparently he joined them because they offered to make him king. His father was forced to abdicate and into exile. That is why I asked you here.”

“Do you want me to fetch him?” Alexios asked. “I can have the Adrestia ready by tomorrow.”

Archidamos shook his head. “Pleistoanax died in exile.”

“Then what do you require of me? Who is the next in line for the throne?”

“You are.”

“What?” Alexios was almost certain that Archidamos was having a laugh at his expense. This had to be some kind of joke, there was no other explanation.

“Your mother is the daughter of Leonidas and which makes you are the nearest male heir of the Agiad line as the last living descendant of Anaxandridas.”

“I cannot be king”, Alexios blurted out. “You’ve barely given me my citizenship back.”

“It would not be the first time we’ve recalled a king from exile.”

“Wouldn’t my father make more sense? He’s one of your best generals after all.”

“Nikolaos is a grace to Sparta but he is not descended from the line of kings.” Archidamos gave him a stern look. “As a citizen of Sparta, you have to serve her. That was the oath you took or have you already forgotten?”

“I was cast out from Sparta when I was eight. I did not pass the agoge”, Alexios tried to argue. 

“All of that was taken into account”, Archidamos replied. “Do you have children?”

“Not that I know off.”

“That makes it a little easier. Many in Sparta will be sceptical about you, Alexios, so you’ll need to marry someone who has proven their loyalty to Sparta beyond doubt.”

“You want me to marry.”

“Marry and have children. The sooner the better.”

“That sounds like you already have someone in mind.”

“I do. Polemarch Stentor.”

“Stentor?” Alexios laughed in disbelief. “Stentor is my brother.”

“Officially Nikolaos has not taken you back into his family. Your claim to citizenship comes from your deeds to Sparta and your mother.” 

“Did he agree to this?”

Archidamos gave him a level look. “I doubt there is anything Stentor would refuse to do in Sparta’s honour.”

When said like this Alexios felt stupid for even asking. “Is Stentor…” Even after their family’s reunion and sailing together for the better part of a year, their relationship was somewhat rocky. Stentor and Kassandra on the other hand got on like a house on fire, literally sometimes.

“He was a Helot before your father adopted him”, Archidamos confirmed. “They are a fertile race. He should have no difficulties giving you children.”

“I see.”

Archidamos sighed. “I can look for an alternative but Stentor is highly regarded by the Assembly.”

“It’s a lot to take in at once”, Alexios replied. “I’d like a few days to think about it.”

“Of course. Just don’t wait too long.”

/

When he returned only Myrrine was home as well. Nikolaos and Stentor were eating with their syssitias while Kassandra had taken a group of girls to go hunting in the mountains. If she had her way, there would be an agoge for the girls as well. Perhaps that was something to suggest once he was king.

“What did Archidamos want?” Myrrine asked. 

“He wants me to be king”, Alexios said with a deep sigh. He glanced at his mother. “You’re not surprised.”

“I know my family tree, I had an idea this might happen”, she replied. “What did you say?”

“I mean what choice do I have?” He knew he could have refused, but he also wanted to keep Sparta as his home, wanted to keep his family safe and together. “He also wants me to marry.”

“This is Sparta”, Myrrine told him with an amused spark in her eye. “And you are fast approaching the age where it would be mandatory.”

“Thank you for reminding me of my old age”, Alexios drawled. 

“Do you have someone in mind?”

“I don’t but Archidamos has. He said it should be someone whose loyalty to Sparta is unquestionable.”

“If I did not know that there was a rule forbidding to intermarry between the lines of kings, I would have thought he’d offer you his daughter, Kyniska.”

“He suggested Stentor.”

A thoughtful look crossed her face. “He is certainly loyal to Sparta and he’s a helot. You’ll need to have children as king.”

“Archidamos said the same thing.” Alexios rubbed his temple. 

“He’s right. Stentor is a good choice, but given your history…”

“Well,” Alexios chuckled, “Everyone can be assured that Stentor will kill me if I ever misgovern Sparta.”

“Alexios”, Myrrine rested her hand on top of his, “We all wish for a love match, but given the chance the love may grow later. You and Stentor are very alike in your loyalty and fierce devotion to those you love. He’ll benefit from your flexible world view while his steadfastness will give you a ground beneath your feet.”

“You’re saying I should accept.”

“Yes, I think so.”

/

When Nikolaos and Stentor returned home, they seemed to be in a companiable mood. Part of Alexios would always remain a little envious that Stentor got to grow up with their father while Alexios had to make do with Markos.

Stentor was an attractive man and there may have been a time at Megaris when Alexios had entertained the idea of getting him into his bed. Alexios realised that Archidamos had never actually answered his question if Stentor had already agreed to an arranged marriage. Although considering neither Nikolaos nor Stentor were asking about his meeting with Archidamos Alexios assumed they already knew what it had been about.

As his parents and Stentor chatted about the peace treaty with Athens, Kassandra’s hunting trip, Alexios tried to imagine what it would be like to be king, to be Stentor’s husband, to be a father. The first he couldn’t fathom but the rest…his mother’s words about their differences benefitting each other echoed through his mind. Maybe she wasn’t wrong about that.

“I have to return to the barracks”, Stentor said eventually. “I shall see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll walk with you”, Alexios said quickly. “I need some air.”

The look Stentor gave him was flat-out disbelieving but he also didn’t refuse Alexios’ company. 

The sun was setting and Alexios knew that being caught outside the barracks after nightfall was a punishable offense for every Spartiate. He wondered if Stentor had ever snuck out, and it occurred to him that he could ask, so he did.

In response Stentor’s lips curled as if he was disappointed Alexios even had to ask. “Never.”

“Come on, not even once?” Even someone as strict and disciplined as Stentor should’ve had fun every once in a while.

“If you keep dawdling like this, tonight may be the first time.”

“I’ll race you there”, Alexios grinned, knowing Stentor’s competitive streak would not allow him to refuse. “If you best me, you can claim you bested an Olympic champion.”

“You did not win a wreath for running.”

“Semantics. So, do you accept?”

“I do”, Stentor replied and promptly kicked Alexios’ legs out from beneath him before taking off.

Given his head-start it was no surprise that Stentor arrived first at the barracks though Alexios came closer than he may have expected. 

“That was unfair”, Alexios complained, keeping his tone light to make sure Stentor knew he was joking.

“This is not the Olympics”, Stentor retorted, looking pleased with himself. “You can never expect your enemy to fight fair.”

“Am I still your enemy?” Alexios half-joked but part of him wanted to know the answer. 

“Competitor”, Stentor corrected himself. “Now that I’ve bested you, will you ask what you’ve come to ask me?”

“King Archidamos offered me the throne – “

“Which you accepted.” It sounded more like a command than a question.

“And your hand in marriage”, Alexios continued. “He offered me to refuse you. If you don’t want this, I’ll tell him I changed my mind.”

“I have to get married soon in any case”, Stentor replied, “By marrying you I can serve Sparta better than if I married someone else.”

“You have to get married?” Alexios asked, surprised.

“Every Spartan has to be married by the time he is thirty”, Stentor replied. “To be able to have sons to continue his line.”

“If there is someone else – “

“There is not”, Stentor interrupted him. “I have no interest in women and I am not so Theban as to have a dalliance with one of my soldiers.”

Alexios remembered what Archidamos had told him. “But you have other offers.”

“Yes.”

He did not ask if Stentor would prefer one of them. Perhaps he could ask Nikolaos. Stentor would put Sparta first but their relationship was so fragile, the last thing Alexios wanted to do was to tear him from someone he loved.

“Good night.”

“Good night”, Stentor replied and vanished inside the barracks.

/

Contrary to every Spartan he knew, Alexios was not an early riser. He had not been subjected to 23 years of the agoge where the boys had to rise with the sun. Even his mother, who had been away from Sparta as long as he had, and his father, who was past the age of soldering now, retained this habit.

Therefore Alexios was surprised when he got out of bed to find his father still in the house. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Alexios.” His father watched as Alexios raided the kitchen for bread, olives and cheese for breakfast and waited until he had sat down before saying, “Archidamos told me about the arrangement he wants to make between you and Stentor.”

“Do you know if Stentor has someone else? Anyone? Perhaps from his time in the agoge?”

Nikolaos shook his head. “For a man like Stentor it would’ve been a risk to take a lover. Bearing a child would’ve sent him away from the battlefield, perhaps permanently. Now that the war is over, the situation is different.”

“I just don’t want to cost him his chance at happiness.”

“Stentor has to marry soon anyway. I don’t see why he would be less happy with you than anyone else. And he will find happiness in fulfilling his duty to Sparta as well as securing his position as a Spartiate if he’s king-consort.” Nikolaos looked at him. “What about you, Alexios? I know your life in exile imposed few duties on you. If there is someone else…”

“No”, Alexios said. “No one who matters.”

“Then you have your answer”, Nikolaos replied. “The life of a Spartiate is a life of duty, of sacrifice. If it helps, your mother and I were not in love when we married. We learned to love each other and despite everything that happened, we still love each other.”

“I guess you’re right. I do have my answer.”

/

Archidamos seemed relieved that Alexios had made up his mind so quickly. He urged Alexios to marry as quickly as possible as it would help his status when the assembly met after the festival of Hyacinthia in a few months to discuss his ascension to the throne. He had also bluntly told him that it would be even better if Stentor was already with child by then.

Alexios had attended his fair share of weddings from the simple ones on Kephallonia to the extravaganza that had been Alkibiades wedding feast. However, in comparison to Sparta’s, even Kephallonia’s weddings had been outrageously lavish since Sparta did not celebrate marriage. Instead Stentor would have to sneak out of the barracks, meet with Alexios for sex and they would continue this until Stentor either reached the age of thirty and could live with Alexios or he was pregnant.

“This seems offensively austere”, Alexios complained the first night if only to lighten the mood. “What do Spartans have against celebrations?”

“What is there to celebrate?” Stentor snapped. He looked nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot like a young colt about to bolt. 

“The union of two families? Blessings from the gods? An excuse to get drunk enough to go through with it?”

“You did not have to agree to this.”

“Neither did you.” Alexios remembered something their father had said and asked, “Did you sleep with a man before?”

“Just get this over with.”

“You look like you’re going to take my head off the moment I try to touch you, which is kind of a pre-requisite for this. Are you sure you don’t want more wine?” 

“Yes.”

“We could just pretend we did it. Who’s going to know?”

“No.” 

Alexios sighed. 

“I’ve never done this before”, Stentor finally admitted, eyes trained to the floor. “But I will fulfil my duty.”

Alexios rolled his eyes but he held out his hand, palm upwards, towards Stentor. “Give me your hand.”

Stentor’s hand was rough and spoke of a lifetime of hard work and harder training. 

“Do you find me attractive?”

“What does that have to do with – “

“Indulge me”, Alexios interrupted him. “As your husband and your future king.”

Stentor looked as if he was seriously questioning the judgement of the fates that had put Alexios in this position. “Yes.”

“Good, so you’re just nervous and it’s not because you find me unbelievably repulsive.”

“You’re prettier when you’re quiet”; Stentor muttered though compared with the venom he had spat in Alexios’ direction in the past, his tone was actually quite tame.

“Ouch”, Alexios grinned, squeezing Stentor’s hand. “I promise I’ll be quiet when I kiss you, if you’d like to try that.”

“How is that going to help with conceiving a child?” Stentor asked.

He must have thought that Alexios would bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him. 

“I heard a very good physician once say that conception will be easier if both participants enjoy the experience.” Hippokrates had mentioned this theory to him once although it had been in the context of couples having sex more often when they enjoyed it rather than the enjoyment itself having an impact. 

“Very well.”

Alexios raised his free hand and caressing Stentor’s cheek before resting it against the side of his head, his thumb following the line of Stentor’s bottom lip.

Stentor’s mouth parted under his touch and his breath seemed to come quicker than before. Alexios leaned in slowly, giving him enough time to move away if he changed his mind, before pressing their lips together.

Alexios would’ve bet the Adrestia that this was Stentor’s first kiss, but he was a fast learner and not shy about being demanding once he had gotten his footing. Stentor buried his free hand in Alexios’ hair, pulling slightly, which caused Alexios to moan into the kiss. 

When they parted, both of them flushed and breathing hard, Stentor said, “Thought you said you’d be quiet.”

“I. Can’t. Help myself. Around you”, Alexios teased, dropping kisses along the line of Stentor’s jaw. He was clean shaven and smelled like oil. Part of him was touched that Stentor go through the effort to make himself look presentable when he had come here expecting nothing but a quick, impersonal fuck.

Stentor gasped when Alexios’ mouth found his neck and marked the delicate skin there. However, when Alexios wanted to pull away, worried that Stentor did not like this, it was Stentor’s hand in his hair that kept him where he was.

The marks would show tomorrow, Alexios thought when he left another one just above Stentor’s collar bone. He wondered if Stentor would wear them with pride or if he’d be embarrassed by them.

“Take this off for me?” Alexios asked, tugging at Stentor’s chiton.

Stentor gave a sharp nod and pulled it over his head. 

“Fuck”, Alexios said appreciatively as he raked his eyes over Stentor’s naked body. He sank to his knees in front of him, wrapping his hand around the base of Stentor’s half-hard cock.

“What are you doing?” Stentor asked.

“Trust me”, Alexios replied, “You’ll like this.”

Stentor didn’t object, either because he did trust Alexios or because he was too distracted by Alexios licking along the length of his cock to reply. One hand gripped Alexios’ shoulder tightly while the other buried in his hair. They were in the middle of the room and Stentor had nowhere to hold onto except Alexios.

A quick glance upwards showed him Stentor biting his lips, probably to keep quiet while Alexios was tonguing his cock’s head. Already he could taste the first drops of Stentor’s seed and knew he wouldn’t last long. Alexios swallowed as much of him as he could bear and covered the rest of it with his hands.

Stentor’s grip in his hair tightened painfully as Alexios’ moved his mouth up and down his cock. Part of him wished he could tell Stentor to let go, that the famous Spartan self-discipline was misplaced here. Instead he would have to push him over the edge himself.

Alexios pulled one of his hands away and took Stentor deeper than before only to use his free fingers to tease his balls. He pressed against the soft skin between them and Stentor’s opening, and felt him thrust forward suddenly. This was not Alexios first time and he had expected such a reaction. Above him, Stentor was almost bend over while Alexios swallowed around him. He liked the sharp, uncontrolled thrust as Stentor came, the noise he made however desperately he wanted to stay quiet.

Once Stentor’s grip on his hair ease, Alexios pulled off of him, looking up to meet Stentor’s eyes. He gave a lovely picture, skin flushed and lips bitten. 

“Told you it’s fun”, Alexios said smugly.

“Not very useful though for what we’re trying to achieve”, Stentor replied. He stumbled a little when he let go of Alexios’ shoulder, but refused Alexios’ hand to steady himself.

“Not everything is a straight road”, Alexios replied, rising to his feet. “Besides, you look less like you’re trying to take my head off than before.”

“I will if you don’t undress.”

Alexios grinned. “And here I thought you’d gone soft on me, polemarch.”

“Never”, Stentor growled, placing his hand against Alexios’ chest. “But you still seem to be unable to follow orders, misthios.”

Instead of answer, Alexios pushed his chiton over his head and let it drop to the floor. Stentor’s eyes trailed down to his cock which stood fully hard against his abdomen. He enjoyed the mix of anxiety and hunger on Stentor’s face. Alexios knew he was well-endowed when compared to most other men but he also prided himself on knowing what he was doing with it.

“Satisfied?”

“That depends. Will you finally do your duty?” Stentor’s voice caught slightly on the last word. 

“I will fuck you if that’s what you want”, Alexios replied, pulling Stentor close. “But this is not a race. It’s more like a dance.”

Stentor looked as if he was about to argue with him, but then let out a sigh and rolled his eyes instead. “I yield to your experience in this matter.”

“Was that painful to admit?”

“Immensely.”

/

The Karneia would be Alexios first festival as king of Sparta. Three of the five ephors as well as Archidamos had voted in his favour, though Alexios kept joking that he’d get the other two next year when they had to re-affirm his rule.

“Or perhaps I’ll ask Apollo to smite them.”

“Behave”, Stentor told him, frowning as he adjusted Alexios’ cloak until he deemed it fit for the procession to Apollo’s temple.

“Don’t worry, I could do the sacrifice in my sleep at this point”, Alexios replied, pulling Stentor close. “You’ll be alright?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“You’re the one who keeps complaining that our daughter keeps you awake at night”, Alexios said, caressing the gentle swell of Stentor’s stomach. Given how far along he was, those first few nights had been enough though Stentor had stolen out of the barracks every night until his condition had been confirmed. Just to make sure, he always said when Alexios brought it up.

“Our son is fidgeting less than you are right now”, Stentor replied though he deemed Alexios worthy of a kiss so he couldn’t be too annoyed with him. If anything settling into his role had made Stentor calmer. Maybe there had been some truth to Nikolaos’ words that Stentor would find happiness in fulfilling his duty for Sparta, although Alexios liked to think that he too gave Stentor reason to be happy these days.

“Not even born and our child is a better Spartan than me already”, Alexios sighed. Outside the growing crowd made clear that Alexios needed to go and join Archidamos for the procession. “I promise not to embarrass either of you at the sacrifice.”

“Just follow Archidamos’ lead.”

“I see you hold me in high confidence, beloved.”

“Go!” Stentor practically pushed him out of the door. “I’ll see you at the feast.”

“A kiss for good luck?” Alexios asked, catching Stentor’s hand in his. 

Stentor did close the distance between them but instead of his mouth, Stentor’s lips brushed against Alexios’ ear as he whispered, “Winning Aphrodite’s favour will have to wait.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Pray that Apollo will not inflict weakness upon you for being distracted.”

“Would you miss my company?”

“Perhaps I should pray for him to strike you mute.”

“Ouch”, Alexios laughed. “I’ll better go make that sacrifice so that Apollo is on my side.”

“And what will you ask him for?”

“I was going to pray for your continued health. And our daughter’s.”

“Then I shall pray for our son’s health and we will see who the gods favour.”


End file.
